


Oil Spill

by fullsunrises



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunrises/pseuds/fullsunrises
Summary: Donghyuck and Renjun both had two sides, one they showed each other and one they didn’t. The problem was they were both showing each other the wrong side and it took a forced vacation for them to realise it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	Oil Spill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsinbabyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbabyblue/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s day!  
> I hope you enjoy this

If you’d asked Renjun what his dream honeymoon vacation would be, it would involve many things - but what it would not involve was spending it alongside his least favourite friend, all his regrets burning a hole through his heart. 

Currently, Donghyuck was seated next to him in front of a massive pool, a plate of very fancy (and free) desserts perched on the table between them. He was taking pictures of everything, the pool, the sea shining just beyond, the plate of fancy desserts and himself. 

Everything except Renjun. Which in itself was fine, but when you realised that the two of them were supposed to be married and on a romantic getaway together, it made much less sense. 

“Can you at least act like you’re interested in me?” Renjun hissed softly, edging towards Donghyuck. 

“No,” Donghyuck replied simply, taking another selfie without even making eye contact with Renjun for a moment. 

“I can't believe I would ever marry someone so obsessed with themselves,” he said, standing up in order to relieve himself of Donghyucks presence. 

“Don't flatter yourself Renjun, I’m the one who wouldn’t want to marry you.”

At that Renjun walked away, struggling to hide his clenched fists and ignore the stinging in his eyes and throat. 

Looking back, asking Donghyuck was probably not the best idea. It was March, just after they’d all graduated and were planning on taking some time to themselves. Renjun and all his friends were hanging out together and discussing their plans, which only him after Donghyuck were void off, when he received an email from a company he signed up to only for the free tshirt. 

It was a promotion at a new resort, a promotion for married couples. Renjuns eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw the surprisingly low prices, and all the specials that came along with the promotion. 

He was definitely not discreet about it, nor had he actually tried to be (if he’s known the outcome maybe he would have, but there’s no point thinking about that now), because Jeno pulled his phone out of his grasp and proceeded to scan the contents. 

“Renjun,” he’d said slowly, in the way that only meant he had a terrible idea forming. 

“This is amazing, if I were you I’d definitely try and book this promotion, it’s pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“Good idea I’ll just go ask my husband real quick,” he replied, rolling his eyes as he tried to steal his phone back. 

“No need for that,” Jeno smiled slyly. “I mean you could always pretend to be married.”

“Who would I even ask to do something like that,” Renjun responded. The only person he would tolerate for that amount of time without any of their friends was Jaemin or Yukhei and both of them already had plans that were months in the making. 

“I mean, Donghyucks free isn’t he? Why not take this opportunity. And you’ll be able to use all that time to bond a little too,” Jeno said. 

Mortified that Jeno would even suggest that, Renjun glanced at Donghyuck in order to gauge his reaction, but was surprised when Donghyuck actually looked like he was considering it. 

“No way.”

In reality, Renjun and Donghyuck had very little to no hatred for one another. They simply just didn’t get along from the start and being part of a big group of friends meant that they settled into a comfortable rhythm of interacting with each other only in passing. This manifested in a string of casual insults and mocking, turning their relationship into one of constant bickering and trying to one up the other. It was playful and friendly, until their friends weren’t there as a buffer and then it was not. 

“Renjun,” Donghyuck called out to him from their shared bed. 

It irked him that they had to share a bed like some cheesy romance novel, but asking for extra bedding or a pull out bed would be extremely suspicious in this case. The most he could do was plug his earphones in and try to ignore Donghyucks soft breathing every night. He held no secrets within himself about his alarming attraction to Donghyuck, those secrets were only protected from the rest of the outside world. 

“What,” he snapped, towel drying his hair as he emerged from the bathroom. 

Donghyuck paused for a moment, looking thoughtful then said, “Do you want to kiss me?” 

There were many facets to their friendship. One moment Renjun remembered very clearly was the morning after a party at Jenos house, when he was passed out on the couch, his head tucked in the crook of Xiaojuns arm. Donghyuck came by, bringing lots of coffee on Jenos orders, waking Renjun up, but he’d taken one look at a sleepy, rumpled Renjun peering over the back of the couch, sneered and walked right back out after slamming the coffee on the counter. 

Later when Renjun asked Jeno what that was all about Jeno had just looked away, like he couldn’t face Renjun and say what he was about to say. 

“Donghyuck has a crush on Xiaojun.”

“I’m sorry what did you just say,” Renjun stared at Donghyuck through the curtains his towel had formed around his face. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Donghyuck repeated, looking pleased with himself. 

Renjun couldn’t deny that he did. Donghyuck was currently sprawled out on the bed, wearing shorts and tshirt, his hair also slightly damp and the sight was enough to make Renjun want to kiss him, and more, until the sun rose the next morning. 

“Where is this coming from? Four hours ago you were just saying how you’d never be caught dead marrying someone like me,” Renjun replied, throwing his towel back into the bathroom before moving to stand at the foot of the bed. 

“I didnt say  _ that _ ,” Donghyuck said, sitting up straight and leaning forward, so that he was already much closer to Renjun. “And maybe I was lying a little just to see your reaction. And maybe  _ I  _ want to kiss  _ you _ but I didn’t know how to ask.”

“You want to what?”

Renjun and Donghyuck would say that they don’t have sexual tension.

Every single one of their friends would say otherwise. 

“Let me kiss you,” Donghyuck breathed, his hard edges softening as he said the words. 

Renjun often dreamed about kissing Donghyuck; about pressing him against the wall and kissing him until he was dizzy, about kissing him in the backseat of his car, about kissing him in his bed. 

He didn’t know that Donghyucks thoughts were similarly structured, and that he wasn’t the only one with secret feelings. 

“Donghyuck,” Renjun swallowed. He was scared that this was Donghyuck teasing him, trying to put him on edge for the rest of the week. He would have done the same, had this been another time and place. 

Donghyuck just looked up at him, and in the second of eye contact that Renjun braved, he saw a spark of longing. He knew that spark. It was the glint in his eyes that he saw every time he looked in the mirror. 

Donghyuck had never wanted Renjun to think he hated him. He'd never wanted to Renjun to think he wanted him either. But circumstance wasn’t Donghyucks friend and he could no longer ignore the wash of his feelings all over Renjun, as if Renjun was an ocean and he was an oil spill. 

“Okay,” Renjun whispered. “Okay,” and his voice shook a little. 

Renjun took a step forward and let himself crawl onto the bed, until his face was mere inches away from Donghyucks. It was everything he desired and despaired for. 

His hands found their way to Donghyucks face, cupping his cheeks, and beneath his palms he could feel in them that betrayed Donghyucks cool exterior. 

His own blood warmed as if in response, as if Donghyuck was the flame held to the oil spill of his emotions. 

So he leaned down and kissed him, softly at first then more deeply and urgently than he’d every kissed anyone before. And Donghyuck let him, encouraged him and breathed into Renjun, fanning the flame that hid behind his eyes for so long. 

When you asked Renjun what he thought of Donghyuck, he often had two answers. One that he said out loud, “Donghyuck is annoying, obsessed with himself, won’t stop talking, always brags about his good grades” and one that he thought quietly to himself, “Donghyuck is funny and makes me laugh, smart and beautiful and I want to be around him all the time.”

It was possible now, looking at Donghyuck lying next to him, the rising sun shining through the sheer curtains that he may just be lucky enough to finally have Donghyuck all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this from an emotional stance rather than a dialogue or purely plot view and I really hope I did it justice. I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
